


Letting Go?

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's thoughts as Simon wants to go on a mission with Clary to awake Jocelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go?

Disclaimer: Don't own shadowhunters.

 

AN: Can't believe the season finale is tonight, wondering what will happen with Simon/Raphael.

Unbeated.

 

***

"I need to go with Clary."

 

Simon's words nearly sent Raphael into rage, the memory of nearly losing him to Camille earlier still had him on edge.

 

He needed to really consider banning all shadowhunters, especially that troublesome redhead from the hotel. 

 

"And what pray tell does she want you for now?"

 

"To help find a way to wake her mom up from her coma."

 

Simon came closer, his eyes pleading, "Please Raphael, Let me do this willingly you know I'll find a way to sneak out."

 

Raphael let loose with a slew of Spanish and Italian, the images of Camille getting free and holding Simon by his throat would be forever burned into him.

 

She had held a stake threatening to use it, Raphael had opened up the prison he kept her in after letting that troublesome Magnus Bane persuade him to because of some book.

 

Why had he let himself be persuaded? Because Simon had helped talk him into it of course.

 

Simon, who made him willing to risk everything, made him feel so many things.

 

Thankfully Magnus had gotten Camille into a screaming match which made her loosen her grip on Simon and Raphael was able to grab him. 

 

He pulled Simon to him and Simon clung to him as the the shadowhunter named Alec used an arrow to destroy Camille, by putting a hole into the wall and some sunlight was able to come in.

 

Everything for a while after was a blur as Simon clung to him and Raphael burned with the desire to kiss him and never let him go again.

 

Raphael hated himself for letting himself become weak, and unleashed it by getting into a screaming match with the shadowhunters and warlock.

 

Now four hours later, Simon was making yet another request of him.

 

"You are my fledgling Simon, You are ordered to stay here." He hissed and neared his fangs.

 

How it hurt to see Simon gasp and jump back. With anyone else Raphael would've gotten supreme satisfaction.

 

Instead he was nearly crippled by the pain.

 

Damn Simon Lewis for coming into his darkness and bringing light and love.

 

Love? No it couldn't be!

 

"Raphael, Jocelyn has always been like a second mom to me, family still means something to me. Maybe vampires lose that after a while but I haven't."

 

Simon clenched his fists a determined look on his face.

 

Out of nowhere an old expression came into Raphael's mind. When you love something let it go. If it comes back then it's yours to keep.

 

Raphael let out a bitter laugh at his thoughts. 

 

"How can you think it's funny!?" 

 

Simon's scream was cut off as Raphael came at him full speed and shoved him against the wall.

 

Raphael kissed Simon hard and Simon quickly stopped struggling and returned it.

 

Finally Raphael pulled his mouth away but kept Simon pinned, "I nearly lost you to Camille, I can't lose you again."

 

"I'll do everything I can to be careful, I'll be with Clary, she'll also make sure of it."

 

"Yes you two love each other." Another thing that made Raphael burn.

 

"I used to be in love with Clary, then I fell for someone else." Simon looked into his eyes and rocked Raphael's world even more.

 

"It's you I love, Raphael."

 

Raphael kissed him again, "I believe I love you to my greatest aggravation."

 

Simon laughed and Raphael vowed he'd get to hear that more often. 

 

They then heard someone clear their throat with an awkward sound. They turned to see Clary there. 

 

"I was hoping Simon could come with me..." Her voice was soft he was surprised she wasn't being demanding.

 

Raphael let his body off Simon's, "He may go but return him to me or I will find ways to make you sorry."

 

"You have my word, Raphael."

 

Raphael watched them go, he'd give them a head start then start to trail them.

 

Simon wasn't just a fledgling, he knew with time they could become mates and mates looked at for one another.


End file.
